prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestling schools
A professional wrestling school is a school or gym that teaches students the necessary skills to become pro wrestlers. The courses are sometimes taught by qualified professional instructors who have usually worked for several years as professional wrestlers themselves. There are over 500 wrestling schools in the world. Here are some of the more successful wrestling schools. United States of America *WWA4 Atlanta World Wrestling Alliance and Pro Wrestling School. wwa4.com *I.W.F Independent Wrestling Federation of West Paterson, New Jersey. Kevin Knight *B.W.O. Bodyslam Wrestling Organization," Bodyslam U " of New Jersey. Richie Rotten *AWF American Wrestling Federation - Pro Wrestling school, Sherman Oaks, CA Operated by Ric Drasin 'The Equalizer' 40 years experience as a Pro Wrestler *The Funking Conservatory - Trainer: Dory Funk Jr. *Combat Zone Wrestling School - Trainers: Mike Quackenbush, Chris Hero, and Jorge "Skayde" Rivera *All Pro Wrestling Boot Camp- Taught by Roland Alexander. *Harley Race Wrestling Academy- Taught by Harley Race. *Killer Kowalski Institute of Professional Wrestling- Taught by Killer Kowalski *Heartland Wrestling Association Pro Wrestling Camp (Formerly Les Thatcher's Main Event Pro Wrestling Camp) - Taught by Cody Hawk and Les Thatcher. *New York Wrestling Connection- Taught by Mikey Whipwreck/John Mair www.nywcwrestling.com. *Skull Krusher's Wrestling School- Taught by Adrian Street. *Slam U- Taught by El Toro Bravo, Verne Langdon, and Hombre de Oro. *Texas Wrestling Academy - Former Head Trainer of the now defunct Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy, Rudy Boy Gonzalez, took over the reins, made a name change, and everything else has stayed the same. Former students include "American Dragon" Bryan Danielson, Lance Cade, Spanky, Shooter Schultz, Paul London, and Don Juan, Simply Luscious. This school is highly regarded by many in the wrestling industry *The Monster Factory- Taught by Larry Sharpe. *The Wild Samoan Training Center- Taught by Afa the Wild Samoan. *Ohio Valley Wrestling Training School, associated with World Wrestling Entertainment *Ring of Honor Wrestling School- Taught by Bryan Danielson *Inoki Dojo USA- Taught by Kendo Kashin *Impact Zone Wrestling - Located in Phoenix, Arizona *Ultimate Pro Wrestling - Located in Santa Ana, California. *The House Of Truth- Located in Detroit, MI. Taught by Truth Martini. *Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy- Located in Los Angeles, CA. Taught by Joey Kaos Defunct *WCW Power Plant- Former WCW training school, taught by Paul Orndorff and Buddy Lee Parker *ECW House of Hardcore - Former ECW training school, taught by Tazz *USA Pro wrestling school Pro Wrestling School - taught by John Brooks *Hiro Matsuta's Pro Wrestling Boot Camp-Some of the school's graduates were Scott Hall, Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Ron Simmons and the Great Muta. Canada Superkick'd Training Centre - Taught by Ashley Sixx and Kris Chambers *Can-Am Wrestling School- Taught by Scott D'Amore *The Storm Wrestling Academy - Taught by Lance Storm *Squared Circle Training- Taught by Rob Fuego *Wildman Academy - Taught by Gary Williams *The School Of Hard Knoxz - Taught by Ruffy Silverstein and Lord Cutthroat *Code of Spirit Academy-Taught by CHW Wrestling Legends Defunct *The Dungeon - Base of the Calgary Stampede Wrestling promotion, taught by Stu Hart United Kingdom *All Star Wrestling - Taught by Dean Allmark (head trainer) - open Friday, Saturday and Sundays. *British Championship Wrestling Training Sessions- Open 7 days a week. *Dropkixx Pro Wrestling Academy- Taught by Jon Ritchie. *Independent Wrestling Federation - Taught By Various IWF Wrestlers *Futureshock Wrestling School- Taught by Dave Rayne. *Nu Breed Wrestling Academy - Taught by Iceman and GTS *NWA UK Hammerlock Academy - Taught by Andre Baker and Jon Ryan *Runcorn Wrestling Academy- Taught by Andy Baker *VPW School of Excellence - Taught by The UK Kid *Scottish Wrestling Alliance Taught by Conscience, Micken and The Raging Bull *Real Deal Wrestling - Taught by Steve Sykes *Torture Rack Wrestling Training - Taught by Matt Vaughn Defunct *Revolution British Wrestling Training Schools- Three separate schools. *Frontier Wrestling Alliance Academy - Taught by Mark Sloan *School of wrestling Mick Fage UK www.schoolofwrestling.com Japan *Animal Hamaguchi Wrestling Dojo (both amateur and pro levels) - Taught by Animal Hamaguchi. *Team Kurisu Gym - Taught by Masanobu Kurisu. *New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo. Instructors include Kotetsu Yamamoto, Osamu Kido, Tatsumi Fujinami, Kengo Kimura, and Kazuo Yamazaki, among others. *Toryumon - Ultimo Dragon Gym, base of Dragon Gate promotion. Also has a branch in Mexico tied up with the local Grupo Revolucion promotion. *Kaientai Dojo - dojo and promotion by Taka Michinoku. Also has a branch in Puerto Rico. Australia *RCW Riot City Wrestling (Adelaide) *NWA Pro/EPW Pro Wrestling Dojo (Adelaide) - Trainers - "Jag" Hartley Jackson, Bruce "Havok" Mills and Damian Slater *AWF (Sydney) - Trainer - Greg Bownds *IWA (Sydney) - Trainers - Mark Mercedes and Billy Cole *MIW Sweatshop (Gold Coast) - Trainer - Peter Ball *PWA Alley (Melbourne) - Trainer - Lobo *Slam Masters Wrestling Academy (Canberra) - Trainers - Stephen Swann and Lethal Injection Category:Professional wrestling slang